


Have Mercy

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream
Summary: Something a little different now.I was almost done with my second chapter of this fic when SOMEONE (you know who you are, madam!) made a comment that I saw and thought "uhuh, yup, I need dis". But it didn't fit even remotely into what the chapter had become.So, I decided to finish that one and then write an alternate version. You, my dear reader, can choose which version of the story to follow.





	1. Chapter 1

Mercy Graves had been a very busy bee. Busy making all kinds of bad honey. She'd fulfilled her tasks, phase two was well under way. It was time for a little celebration of her efforts. She wasn't one to deny herself. She left their hideout intent on seeking out any willing human at the nearest bar to satisfy her cravings. It was with a twinge of surprise that she found herself riding the elevator to Lena Luthor's penthouse. 

 

She almost didn't want to admit the jolt it had been to see her again. To fight her again. It had awoken a thirst she thought she'd long since quenched. Apparently not. 

 

She felt a momentary, uncharacteristic fear of rejection as she left the elevator. Lena sure had looked at that infuriating blonde with something much  _ much _ more than just friendly affection, would her advances be welcome?

 

“What do I care?” she muttered to herself as she stepped up to Lena’s door. 

 

She didn't wait for Lena to let her in, she simply hacked at the mediocre security system, almost offended by it, and slipped inside. 

 

A shocked gasp and the smashing of glass welcomed her arrival. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

 

“Come come, Lena. You know why I'm here. Time for round two, it was always my favourite. I  _ know _ you remember,” her voice was low, deadly, she was revelling in the effect she was having on her young protégé. 

 

Lena didn't know what to do, her heart was thumping at her chest cavity, her head was spinning. She'd flown straight into a panic at the mere sight of her new/old adversary. 

 

“I'm not interested,” Lena was disgusted with the shake in her voice, she needed to get it together if she was going to survive this encounter. 

 

Mercy smirked, “Yes you are.”

 

The words felt like a gauntlet had been dropped, they launched into each other, Lena reacting on pure instinct, limbs flailing as she tried to connect an attack. They fought and blocked, neither having the upper hand but Lena suspected she was being toyed with. She'd made a point to keep her self defence skills up to scratch, being attacked was an occupational hazard after all, but she felt nothing but rusty in the fierce face of her old mentor. 

 

The brunette landed a few punches but Lena was surprised at how well she absorbed the hits and retaliated in kind. All in all, it was a fair match. 

 

But Mercy Graves didn't play fair. 

 

“You're holding out on me, Lena, it's almost like you want me to punish you. You haven't changed a bit have you? Just a weak little girl, lost in her brother's shadow.” 

 

Mercy could see her words were having an impact on the other woman, she could see the hint of tears in her eyes, the sudden loss of conviction in her movements. She went in for the kill. 

 

“Maybe it isn't Lex's shadow any more. Maybe it's Supergirl's,” she let the word hang in the air as she tugged sharply at Lena’s raven locks. She pulled Lena’s back flush into her heaving chest, “I saw how you looked at her Lena, is she the one punishing the big, bad Luthor these days?” 

 

Mercy had Lena pinned. She couldn't move an inch, couldn't breath. She felt fear and rage course through her, not at her insurmountable position, but at Mercy's words. She had only had to take one look at Lena around Supergirl for her secret to be known. She was furious at herself. 

 

“Looks like I get to strap,  _ again _ ,” Mercy cooed down at the writhing woman beneath her. 

 

Lena saw red, Mercy's own confidence had gotten the better of her. Lena took full advantage of Mercy's gloat to slip her leg out, just enough to make the other woman unsteady. 

 

Lena manoeuvred out of the way to slam her whole body into Mercy's. An utterly unyielding grip. Mercy couldn't move, she was gaping up at Lena, thoroughly unprepared for the unprecedented turn of events. 

 

“I win. Take off your clothes.”

 

Lena didn't know when she'd decided to play along with their old game, she didn't know when she'd decided to  _ take _ Mercy Graves. All she knew was that it was  _ her _ turn. After all this time, she was in charge. 

 

Lena released the other woman after voicing her command. Mercy glared, Lena thought for a second she was going to murder her. The glare plastered over her face twisted into a smirk as she stepped backwards and began stripping. 

 

Lena turned her back on her defeated prey and stalked into her bedroom. When she came back Mercy was naked, Lena was too, from the waist down, a long, proud cock jutting out from the straps set around her hips. 

 

She strode right up to Mercy raking her eyes over the tight, fit body before her, the look in her eyes would have brought a lesser being to her knees. Mercy Graves soaked it up, delighting in the look of power, hunger, the intent to devour. 

 

“Turn around and bend over.” 

 

Mercy obeyed, leaning herself over the back of Lena’s couch, legs open wide, dripping pussy on display, begging to be filled. 

 

Lena stepped up, she grabbed at her cock and lined the tip up with Mercy's entrance. She thrust straight inside, right up to the hilt.

 

Mercy let out a guttural roar as she was filled. Like the woman herself, nothing about the noise was soft or weak, it was a broad, bold sound that reverberated around the whole apartment. 

 

“What, were you expecting time to adjust? I don't recall you ever affording me that luxury,” Lena was pounding into Mercy without restraint. Each of her next words was punctuated with a forceful thrust, “You. Can. Take. It.” 

 

Mercy Graves hadn't found herself rendered speechless many times in her life, but the youngest Luthor really had her this time.  She fought for breath as her pussy clamped around it's glorious intrusion. Pride burst through her at Lena’s actions. Pride, and lust. She was finally,  _ finally _ living up to her potential. And giving Mercy exactly what she needed. 

 

Lena didn't cease her punishing pace, even as she felt the woman screech into orgasm beneath her. She wanted to take, she needed to own. She kept going, not noticing the sudden breeze on the back of her neck from the balcony door that had just been flung open.

 


	2. Choose your own adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different now.
> 
> I was almost done with my second chapter of this fic when SOMEONE (you know who you are, madam!) made a comment that I saw and thought "uhuh, yup, I need dis". But it didn't fit even remotely into what the chapter had become.
> 
> So, I decided to finish that one and then write an alternate version. You, my dear reader, can choose which version of the story to follow.

In version one (the one I wrote initially) we have angst, angst and some more lovely angst. There is a smattering of fluff there too because I just cannot!

[If this sounds like your cup of tea, see version one. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377035/chapters/38379794)

 

Version two, on the other hand, is pure filth (there is nothing pure about it).

[All aboard the smut train for version two  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377035/chapters/38379806)


	3. Chapter 2 version 1 (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl discovers Mercy and Lena amidst their tryst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in chapter two this is version one. This follows directly after chapter one and contains my take on identity reveal. Amongst other angsty things.

Kara's feet landed on soft carpet as her brain tried to process what her eyes were showing her. She hadn't waited to enter like she normally would, she hadn't called ahead or used the human entrance. She'd burst into Lena’s apartment without a second thought because they'd tracked Mercy there and she'd been terrified at what Lena’s elevated heart rate might mean. 

 

Whatever awful torture she'd been planning on breaking up the sight in front of her was not even remotely on her list of possible scenarios. 

 

Lena turned around, almost giving herself whiplash, as she heard the gentle thud of boots on carpet and the rush of wind that accompanied the swoop of Supergirl's cape. 

 

The two women stared at each other, frozen. Mercy didn't have such inhibitions though. She stood up swiftly and barged Lena backwards, she made a run for her clothes, she always kept a weapon or two close, just in case. 

 

The flurry of movement woke both women from their daze, they both dived at Mercy, preventing her from reaching her possessions. Lena backed off when she saw Supergirl had Mercy incapacitated. She felt raw, exposed, ashamed. She ran off to her bedroom, threw off the strap-on and tugged on her discarded pants. She tried to calm herself before re-entering the living area but she knew Supergirl would see the shake in her body, from head to toe. 

 

She moved toward the blonde alien, she looked decidedly uncomfortable, unable to meet Lena’s eye. 

 

“Le-Ms. Luthor, would you search her clothes for me. I don't want her to catch a chill on the flight back.”

 

Lena was grateful for a task, anything that meant she didn't have to look at either of the other two, that she didn't have to face reality just yet. 

 

She took the weapon free clothes over to Supergirl and bent down, “step in, Mercy.” 

 

“I thought you preferred it when I stepped  _ on _ you, Lena.” 

 

Lena suppressed a shudder, suddenly disgusted with herself and her actions. She pulled at Mercy's foot and, thankfully, the woman allowed Lena to dress her without further protest. 

 

Kara dragged Mercy to the open balcony and looked back at Lena, she didn't know what to say, “thank you,” she shot off into the sky with her prisoner before Lena had a chance to respond. 

 

Lena stared after them for long minutes before doing what she always did when she felt too much. She reached for a glass and a bottle and collapsed into her couch to drown her sorrows. She was a couple of drinks in when she heard Supergirl return. She couldn't understand why she'd come back at all, fear crept into her mind, did she think Lena was involved too?

 

“Lena. I-I just wanted you to know that she's locked up and she won't be getting out-she won't be…Um, bothering you again. I just…I wanted you to know that you're safe,” Kara stood by the balcony, afraid to really come in but just as afraid to leave,” I just wanted to check that you're OK.”

 

Lena felt the concern flood out of the young alien in waves, it only served to make her feel worse. She mustered her Luthor genes to respond. 

 

“I'm really sorry you had to see that, Supergirl. That was definitely above and beyond the call of duty.”

 

“Lena--” 

 

“Don't. Please. Just leave.”

 

“You-do you really want me to go? Is there someone I can call? I don't want you to be alon--”

 

“Christ! No! Please, please, don't tell anyone about this. Please,” she didn't care that she was begging, the thought of anyone else knowing was too much. 

 

“Lena…”

 

“Supergirl, if you ever thought of me as a friend, please do this for me. Please keep my dirty little secret.” 

 

“Lena, it's…I…sex isn't-oh Rao I am soooo out of my depth here. You didn't do anything wrong. Well, maybe aside from the fact that the person you were…um…  _ doing _ …is a wanted criminal. I guess that's not the best…” Kara was wearing a hole in Lena’s carpet with her pacing. Her hands flapping and twisting as she tried to figure out what to say. 

 

Lena found herself inexplicably warmed by the sight. She felt the need to confess, to explain herself, to beg forgiveness from the blonde hero overwhelm her. 

 

“It...uh. It's not the sex,” she watched as Supergirl winced at the words but pushed forward, “it's that I slipped right back into old, bad habits without any fight whatsoever. She came into my home and I knew exactly what she wanted the second I laid eyes on her.”

 

Lena stared right into Kara. Kara found the pain and the fire behind the other woman's eyes hard to stomach. But she did, she stared back, she knew Lena needed to get this out. 

 

“We go way back you see. We have a looooong history. She wasn't always--” Lena let out a long sigh and sank further into the couch, nursing her drink,  “it's the story of my life. I think I have someone that cares about me, loves me, someone who will always be there for me,” she broke off, took a deep drink and shook her head, “of course you know how that worked out with my brother. Similar thing with Mercy. Obviously with fucking instead of chess.” 

 

Kara tripped over the hole she'd made in Lena’s carpet. 

 

“Sit, please, you're making me nervous.” 

 

“Sorry,” she muttered as she sat far closer than Lena expected. She seemed reluctant to have too much distance between herself and the young Luthor. 

 

“I was in college, Lex was off doing goodness knows what, when I came home during the holidays it was to an empty house. Until it wasn't. Until she was there. I was drawn to her. All of a sudden it was different to when Lex was there with us, lording it over me. She was different. She'd never been like everyone else, she didn't care who I was, she liked me for me. For my brain, my ideas. We grew closer, she taught me how to fight, how to take care of myself. She taught me how to,” she took another large gulp,  “she taught me,” deep breath, “how to fuck.” 

 

“I don't know what to say, Lena. You've…Rao, you've lost so many people. I don't-how do you cope?”

 

Lena let out a snort, “not very well, apparently,” she gestured to her empty glass. “It just felt so easy, so familiar, so comfortable. I just had to stop thinking and let my body do what it was taught to do. What she taught me to do,” she put down her glass and set her forehead in her palm, “I thought I was better than that. Obviously not.” 

 

“Lena, come on. Stop being so hard on yourself!” 

 

“Believe me Supergirl, I deserve everything I get.” 

 

Lena looked up at a soft pop and a hasty gasp. Kara had worked herself into such a frustration at Lena’s self hate, she had accidentally ripped a hole in her couch cushion. 

 

“Ohh Rao! I'm so so sorry, Lena! I'll get you a new--” 

 

“It's ok, don't worry about it,” Lena stared at the alien like she was seeing her for the first time, “it must be so hard for you. All the time. Having to regulate your strength, your powers.” 

 

Kara looked down at her hands, they were twisting in her lap, “I've been here a long time now, I spent a long time getting used to it. Things happen, every now and then, when I get really emotional or I'm not paying attention. It's hard, keeping it all held in all the time. But that's no excuse! I shouldn't let my concentration slip like that! Look what I did to your couch!”

 

Lena felt her face stretch, her lips twitched up into a tight smile, it felt very unfamiliar. 

 

“It's really ok--,” she broke off, a quizzical look suddenly covering her face. 

 

“Lena? What is it?” 

 

“I-I know this is a touchy subject for us but…I have prototypes. I honestly forgot all about them, there's only one that I got even partially functioning. But…now that I think of the implications, I feel bad about not telling you.”

 

“I trust you Lena. You don't have to tell me every little thing you're working on. I know what I said before and you have no idea how much I regret my behaviour. It's no excuse, but I was going through…a lot. I let my fear, my paranoia get the better of me and I took it out on you. You, one of the few people who has always fought to do the right thing. I can never apologise enough.”

 

Lena felt uncomfortable under Supergirl's earnest gaze. She looked down at her lap, trying to muster the courage to continue. 

 

“I'm not sure you'll feel the same when I finish what I was telling you.” she looked up at Supergirl, her face contorted in a silent plea. 

 

Kara picked up the other woman's hand, “you can tell me anything, it won't change a thing, I promise. I trust you Lena Luthor.” 

 

The words sent another uncomfortable twinge down Lena’s spine but she wasn't ready to deal with that kettle of fish yet. 

 

“Ok, here goes. When I was investigating how to subdue Reign, without harming Sam, Kryptonite wasn't the first thought I had. I knew of its effects, obviously, it's a reasonably well documented substance. But all the reasons you were angry at me held me back, pushed me to find alternatives. I think I was well on the way to finishing one when all hell broke loose and I got scared. I got scared and I went for the quick and easy fix. But… I-I know I was close.”

 

Kara felt a thrill in her bones that she couldn't understand, “close to what?” 

 

Lena took a deep breath, “close to completing a device to replicate the effects of a red sun, of your sun.”

 

Kara's eyebrows shot to her hairline but she couldn't bring herself to speak, she was too afraid to burst the bubble of hope those words had created. 

 

“I-uh…do you…want to see it?”

 

“Yes,” the simple word was uttered without pause and with complete conviction. 

 

Lena nodded and went straight to her home office come personal lab. 

 

She returned holding a small orb in the palm of her right hand, her left shielding it from unseen harm. 

 

“I never even got a chance to test it, it might not do anything more than light up in a pretty colour--”

 

“Can we try it?” 

 

Lena smiled softly at the barely restrained excitement in the hero's eyes. She nodded and sat back down next to Supergirl, still clutching at her invention. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

Kara nodded, vigorously. 

 

Lena flipped the switch on the flat underside of the orb and held her breath. 

 

Kara jumped to her feet in an instant, “Oh my Rao! Lena! I feel…I feel like-I don't even know! It feels like home!”

 

Lena couldn't help the joy that seeped into her body at the obvious, boundless glee pouring from the other woman. 

 

“Lena! Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me,” she pulled the young Luthor into a fierce hug, revelling in the fact that she could hold on as tightly as she wanted without the fear of crushing bones. 

 

Lena chuckled but melted into the touch, “anything for you, Kara.” 

 

The two women froze at Lena’s words. Lena felt Kara tense up under her touch as a bead of sweat dribbled down the side of her head. Her breath caught in her throat as panic flooded her senses. She pulled back, ready to beg, “I-Kara, I--”

 

“You knew?!” Kara was incredulous, she felt every emotion imaginable flow through her system. 

 

“Oh God,” Lena sunk back into her couch, her head in her hands. 

 

She felt the couch dip as Kara's weight fell down next to her, “how long?” 

 

Lena let out a strangled snort, “Kara. I've always known. I took one look in Supergirl's eyes and saw the little ball of sunshine reporter who dared to believe in me.” 

 

She chanced a look at Kara, the blonde was staring into space her brow furrowed in concentration, deep in thought. 

 

Lena took the opportunity to let out everything she'd been holding in for their whole relationship. 

 

“I-I never meant for it to end up like this. I wasn't hiding that I knew for nefarious reasons, I swear. Well…ok...to begin with, I kinda thought, somewhat smugly, ‘oooh I got you exactly where I want you Supergirl, don't mess with this Luthor!’,” she paused for breath, rolling her eyes at herself,  “it was almost like a competition, see how many ridiculous excuses I could drag out of you. ‘Flew here on a bus’ was a particular high point for me. Then of course, I got to know you, both of you. And I didn't want to have a secret any more. I didn't want to hide anything from you. I tried to bring it up, so many times, you have no idea. But before I could figure out how to come clean I started to question why you hadn't told me yourself. We grew closer and closer, I opened up to you about everything else and I thought you did the same. But neither of us brought up the elephant in the room. I started to question everything. I tried to tell myself that it was your secret to tell and that the only reason you hadn't was because you wanted to protect me and that you could just be Kara with me. But doubt crept in. It soured things. Then the falling out with Supergirl happened and it was just easier to treat you as two different people. I got to let my anger and fear and doubt out at Supergirl and I got to have the warmth and love and care with Kara. I was selfish. And I- I've ruined everything. I've done the one thing I was so scared of, I've lost you, all of you.”

 

Lena broke into tears as she forced the final words out of her quivering mouth. The weight of the night and its events sat heavily on her. Her head fell into the arms in her lap as sobs wracked through her body. 

 

Kara's brain felt like it had been squeezed through a juicer. She couldn't comprehend that the very things she'd been so terrified of, Lena had been feeling too, all along. She felt tears stream out of her own eyes as she moved her hand over Lena’s hair. 

 

“Lena, Lena! Stop, look at me. Please, Lena!”

 

She pulled at Lena, her fingers struggling for grip, she caught hair, clothes, she didn't care, she needed to look Lena in the eye. 

 

The young Luthor reluctantly raised her head, tears still streaming. She swiped at her face and tried to gather herself as she waited for Supergirl to land the killing blow. 

 

“Lena you haven't lost me. You  _ can't _ lose me. Lena, you're my hero.” Kara leant her forehead against Lena’s, delighting at the feel of the woman's breath on her face. They stayed there without moving, breathing each other in, trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. 

 

Kara finally broke the silence, “I don't deserve you Lena.” 

 

It was Lena’s turn to reassure, “hey, yes you do. You absolutely do, Kara Danvers!”

 

“It-uh…it's Kara Zor-El.”

 

Lena tried it out for size, “Kara Zor-El. It's beautiful, just like you, inside and out. Thank you for telling me.” 

 

Kara's face broke into its largest grin yet at the sound of Lena saying her name. And calling her beautiful. 

 

“You're welcome. And, um…not as beautiful as you, Lena Kieran Luthor.”

 

They wore matching smiles as they stared into each others eyes. 

 

“We have a lot to talk about,” Lena began, “but, do you think, for tonight, maybe you could just hold me?” 

 

Kara felt herself nodding in fervent agreement before Lena had even finished talking. 

 

They held hands as they walked into Lena’s bedroom, they slipped into bed together and clung to each other like nothing else in the world existed. In that moment, in that embrace, nothing else did.

  
  



	4. Chapter 2 version 2 (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl shows up to the party and our women decide to put their differences aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in chapter two, this is version two. It takes place directly after chapter 1 and contains much smut.

Lena didn't let up, not when her muscles started protesting at the overuse, nor when she felt Mercy slam into another orgasm beneath her. What stopped her in her tracks was a soft whimper. It was a sound so foreign to her and the writhing seductress before her that it halted her actions completely. She looked down at Mercy and quickly dismissed the idea that the woman was even capable of producing such a sound. Then she realised, the noise had come from behind her. She turned her upper body slowly. Her eyes caught blue and red, and blonde, flowing locks. Lena felt her jaw drop at the sight. The sight of the girl of steel panting for breath with a violent flush on her cheeks and her fingers clutching at the hem of her skirt like she didn't know what to do with them. Lena felt her brain short circuit. 

 

Mercy kept miraculously quiet as the other two women gaped at each other, neither knowing what the hell to do or say. 

 

The impatient brunette had finally had enough of whatever interruption had invaded her fuck. She leant up and twisted her torso around Lena to see what the obstruction was. 

 

Her eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk crept over her features as she took in everything before her, “enjoying the show, Supergirl?” 

 

“Wh-wh-I-uh,” poor Kara couldn't even form a coherent thought let alone croak out a sentence. 

 

Mercy jerked her ass back into Lena, the jolt of sensation that flew to her clit woke the young CEO from her daze. She tried to make sense of the situation but her senses were clouded with lust. The way Supergirl's eyes seared over her body didn't help. 

 

Lena pulled out of Mercy without warning, she turned her body, fully facing the Supe. Lena watched as Kara's eyes zoned in on her cock, still dripping with Mercy's arousal. She saw the hunger there, the desire, the liquid fire that pooled in her own body mirrored in the woman in front of her. Lena bit her lip as she made her decision. 

 

She turned to Mercy and gripped the other woman's jaw possessively. She made sure the brunette was staring straight at the blonde hero. 

 

“Now, now Ms. Graves. I do believe you've been caught.” 

 

Mercy narrowed her eyes but didn't make a move or sound, she knew that tone, she knew Lena was up to something and, for the time being at least, she was willing to wait and see how it all played out. 

 

“You hate aliens, right? Despise them and everything they stand for, yes? Wouldn't help one or want one near you if your life depended on it. Am I close to the mark?” 

 

“What's your point, Luthor?” 

 

Lena plastered an almost evil smirk on her face at Mercy's tone. She slid her hand over the woman's sweat slicked skin. 

 

“Come here, Supergirl.” 

 

Kara obeyed without thought or question, her body had its own ideas and her brain was more than happy to follow its lead. She stopped directly in front of Lena and Mercy and waited for further instruction, her breath trapped in her chest. 

 

Lena ran her fingers lower as she watched Kara, they met soft, neat curls before dipping down and dragging out the wetness they found between Mercy's muscular thighs. 

 

She pulled up her fingers, ignoring the twitching she drew out of the brunette. 

 

“How about you Supergirl? Do you hate her? Do you want to destroy her? I know you could, it would be easy as pie, she has no weapons, no allies, she is completely vulnerable to you. Is that what you want?” 

 

Kara looked between the two women and at Lena’s sticky fingers, her eyes wide s saucers as she shook her head, still unable to form words. 

 

Lena’s smirk grew wider, she knew exactly what she wanted and it seemed very much like she was going to get it. 

 

She raised her fingers, inch my inch, maintaining direct eye contact with the blonde as they made their way up to stop just before her lips. 

 

“Go ahead, Supergirl, taste pure evil.” 

 

There was that sound again, a soft, strangled, pathetic whimper. It was music to Lena’s ears. 

 

Kara clamped her eyes shut as her lips parted to let in the wet digits. She groaned as the taste met her tongue, her hand flew up to Lena’s and pulled her further in, needing more. She licked and sucked at Lena’s fingers, letting the delicious flavour of Mercy's cunt drip down her throat. 

 

Mercy couldn't stop her own jaw dropping in reaction. She tried to cover but Lena caught it, she caught it all and she knew she had them both exactly where she wanted them; primed and ready to be moved into position. 

 

“Bedroom, now,” she ordered as she stalked into her room without bothering to look over her shoulder to check she was being followed, she didn't need to. 

 

Kara looked from Lena’s bare ass to Mercy's stone cold bitch glare and followed Lena without further hesitation. Mercy rolled her eyes and did the same. 

 

When the pair made it to Lena’s bedroom they were met by her now naked body, cock still firmly in place. 

 

“Here’s what's gonna happen. Mercy, you're going to lie back on the bed. Supergirl, you're going to bury your perfect little Kryptonian face in that delicious pussy of hers. And I…I am going to take the girl of steel from behind. Any questions?”

 

Her little speech was met with slack jaws and complete silence. 

 

“Good. Mercy, lie down. Supergirl, lose the tights. Oh, but, keep the skirt. I  _ really _ like the skirt.”

 

There was that whimper again. Lena set herself a silent goal to pull as many of them from the beautiful alien as possible. 

 

She stood back and watched as two of the most powerful women she'd ever encountered followed her orders without question. It was intoxicating. 

 

Kara fumbled as she tried to remove her boots, she was still having trouble engaging her brain, all the blood in her body had run straight to her clit. Her underwear was soaked and her cunt was practically begging to be used. 

 

“Tick tock,” Mercy was rather enjoying seeing the almighty Supergirl falling over herself in her haste to strip but excitement for her mouth had rendered the brunette quite impatient. 

 

Kara looked up and got an eye full of Mercy's wide open legs, her fingers teasing her clit as she watched her undress. Kara ripped off her own underwear and stood tall, looking to Lena. Lena smiled before biting her lip and gesturing to Mercy's waiting pussy with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

 

Kara let out a deep whoosh of breath and swept into action. 

 

She climbed onto the bed and planted herself firmly between Mercy's legs. She shoved her hair over a shoulder and bent her face down. She looked up at Mercy, needing to assure herself that her attention was wanted. Mercy squinted at her, she was not about to give the alien a written invitation, she grabbed at the hair at the back of Kara's head and pulled her. Kara needed no further instruction. She dipped her tongue into Mercy's drenched cunt, tasting and teasing. She swirled it around the woman's lips and up before sucking on her clit. 

 

Mercy tried, she tried so damn hard not to move, not to react, but she couldn't stop herself. She knew she was done for the instant she felt a vibrating Kryptonian tongue on her clit. Her back arched and she groaned. Kara didn't let her get used to the rhythm, she plowed her suddenly frozen tongue deep into Mercy's wet heat and supersped it against her shuddering walls. 

 

Lena decided it was high time she joined the fray. She climbed up behind Supergirl and gently pushed that devilish little skirt up and over the woman's thighs. She took a moment to stare at the tight, round ass presented to her, then her eyes slid to the drop of arousal snaking its way down a Super thigh and she lost it. She nudged the head of her cock at Kara's entrance, teasing, testing her reaction. It was instant, Kara released one of Lena’s favourite noises and thrust her hips back. 

 

The raven haired Goddess wasted no more time, she eased her cock into Supergirl, marveling as inch after inch sunk into National City's sweetheart. Her eyes drifted shut as she filled Supergirl and her hips met that perfect ass. She stilled, her eyes remained closed as she took in the sounds. Supergirl's little whimpers, Mercy's violent roars, the sucking, licking, wet sound of mouth on skin, sheets being bunched up, nails being dragged down flesh. She pulled out, nearly all the way, and slammed back in with all she had. 

 

Lena pounded Kara's pussy relentlessly, she lost herself in the action. She felt her orgasm building much quicker than she expected. The sight of Supergirl eating big bad Mercy out while her cock slammed repeatedly into the blonde's perfect pussy was a vision that had her own clenching around nothing and her clit throbbing. 

 

Mercy had begun screaming under Kara's attention, she was gone. Kara's own pleas had transformed from soft whimpers to high pitched squeals of ecstasy as she raced higher and higher. 

 

Lena knew she was on the verge of a mind melting orgasm, she upped her pace, determined to take the beautiful blonde with her. She could hear Mercy reach another peak under the Super's tongue. She angled up as she thrust in and snuck her hand around Kara's waist to slam into her clit. The screaming orgasm that thrashed through Kara was instantaneous. Her lungs ached at the power of her release as she yelled Lena’s name, over and over. It was more than enough to send Lena over the edge. She pulled out and collapsed onto the bed as her body writhed with pleasure, every nerve ending tingled with current as wave after wave overtook her. Her muscles had completely abandoned her, she was utterly boneless. 

 

The three of them lay panting on the bed, attempting to recover in mind and body. Realisation hit Lena at exactly what she'd just been part of. She tried to feel bad about it but it all still felt so fucking good. 

 

As sense returned to Kara she closed her eyes at the reality in front of her. How was she supposed to take Mercy back to the DEO to face the fall out from the crimes committed when the woman's come was dripping down her chin. 

 

“Fuck,” Kara muttered as scenario after scenario ran through her mind, each more cringe worthy than the one before. 

 

Unsurprisingly, Mercy recovered first, “I think it's important that we all agree to  _ never  _ mention this… _ encounter,  _ again.”

 

Her announcement was met with mumbled agreement from Supergirl and an amused but accepting smirk from Lena. The brunette jumped to her feet. 

 

“I'm pretty sure I left clothes around here somewhere,” she muttered as she left the bedroom. 

 

Kara was suddenly painfully aware that she was alone with a very naked Lena Luthor. The same Lena Luthor that had just railed her into an epic orgasm. Her cheeks flushed as she hopped off the bed and made a total mess of putting on her tights. The ruined panties, forgotten in the corner, would become somewhat of a trophy for Lena when she discovered them. 

 

“You know she's not gonna hang around and wait for you to take her in, right?” 

 

“What?!” Kara's head shot up at Lena’s words, “oh Rao!” she exclaimed in a panic as she rushed through the deserted apartment. 

 

She returned to Lena, who had not bothered to move a muscle, looking sheepish but not altogether upset that she didn't have to deal with Mercy just yet, “I…um...I don't know what to say.”

 

Lena felt the first warm, genuine smile of the night grace her features. 

 

“How about, thank you and goodnight? We don't have to make a big deal out of this, Supergirl.” 

 

The blonde edged closer to the door, she mulled over Lena’s words, “ok,” she nodded, “but it is,” she stared down at Lena, “ _ you _ are a big deal to me Lena Luthor,” she flashed a shy smile before turning around and flying into the night. 

 

Lena sank deep into her wrecked sheets, closed her eyes and let the grin she'd been trying to hold back spread across her face.


End file.
